Letters to Tokyo
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: PM your letters, please. Tokyo is accepting letters. Again. T for whatever people write back.
1. Chapter 1

Do not, I freaking repeat, _**DO NOT SEND IN YOUR LETTERS IN THE REVIEW BOX.**_ The last "Letters" got taken down, even though I tried to fix it. Please, I love these things and I loved that story. I really, really, want to keep this one. Just do me this one favor, people. We all love Hetalia, right? No one wants to see a good story or story plotline go to waste. Thank you.

* * *

Tokyo looked from the pen, to the paper, to her brother, Miyagi, gave her a stern look.

"Why do I always have to be social?" She whined to her brother.

"Because you need a real life," He answered. "Now, write and put in in the mailbox."

"That's not a good enough reason and you are so not Papa," Tokyo growled.

"Just do it," Miyagi groaned. "Unlike you, I have a life that I really need to be getting back to. And remember, write it in English. It appears that's the one language everyone can read."

"I hate you right now, Yagi," Tokyo grumbled.

"Shut up and write a letter already, geez!" He ordered.

"I thought _I_ was the one with more power," Tokyo muttered under her breath. "I don't know what to write!"

"Just say hello to the world, Kami-sama," He sighed.

"Don't do that," Tokyo said quickly. She turned around in her seat to glare at her brother. "Just so you know, you're owing me after this."

"Whatever, write," He told her.

"Fine," Tokyo groaned out.

By the next hour, she had a fairly decent letter written.

"こんにちは、地球," She sighed to the sky, clearly disappointed in what the future may bring. "個人空間さようなら。"

"Stop complaining already!" Kyoto told her.

"Why don't you make me!" She spat at him. Just then, their father threw something sharp at them. The two turned to look at him. He was angry, yes, and he looked like he might be growling.

"Do not start any pointless civil wars," He ordered them. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa!" They said immediately.

"Good," With that, Japan retreated to his room to read his "collection" of mangas.

* * *

Just so that people aren't saying I'm being mean and selfish, I really do want to share a sort of misadventure with people that involves OC's. In all honesty, I didn't think ahead when I wrote the original. So please, if you enjoyed this first chapter, please, give me your letters through my PM. Kinda easier now too, if you think about it. Since the whole update thing you can just click 'PM' right at the top of the page... Kinda cool.

Anyway, thanks for your time reading this and if you enjoyed it, tell me in a review, send me a letter in a PM. Any letters found in the reviews will be ignored completely, no matter how many times you put it there.

_**Translations**_

こんにちは、地球= Hello, Earth

個人空間さようなら。= Goodbye personal space.


	2. Wales

Someone actually listened to me in this world. I would like to thank angelyuki789 for the very first letter. Thanks, buddy!

* * *

"Mail!" Japan yelled. He walked over to Tokyo, who was busy playing (and being a mindless zombie to) her new game, Biohazard Revelations. "Hiromi."

"Hai?" She drawled out, focused on her game. "I'm busy killing a Scagdead, Papa."

"A what?" He shook his head.

"Nothing," Tokyo paused the game. "What came for me?"

"A letter, baka," Miyagi told her.

"Shut up!" She growled at him. Japan gave her letter and she read it aloud:

_Dear Tokyo,_

_ I heard there was an earthquake recently and I hope your father is okay. Send him my thoughts and feelings won't you? Him and I have good business links, believe it or not, and we sometimes get together with Hungary to enjoy our manga obsessions... although most of it is Hungary and I harrassing him about new yaoi. *scratches back of head embarrased*_

_ It is so nice to hear that you are writing letters. I always thought you were too reclusive to do so, but it is a pleasant surprise! Da iawn!_

_ Best regards, Wales_

"Papa?" Tokyo gave him a sly look. "Is that what you've been doing recently?"

"Shut up," He blushed, grumbling to himself.

"What are you going to write back?" Kyoto asked her.

"I know!" She said, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper.

"**Dear Wales,**

**Yes, there had been a recent earthquake. Papa is really busy with dealing with the death tolls and rebuilding. He himself is fine, if you discount the heavy guilt he's been feeling recently. We've all been doing our best to aid him, but, sometimes it isn't enough, you know? So far, everything has been getting better. We hope that soon, things can be normal again. **

**You and my father, I think I enjoy your second kind of business more. Please, if Hungary-san does not write me herself soon, please send my thanks to her. I have more blackmail evidence against my father. And, it's not an obssesion unless you've kidnapped the actual characters. **

**Enjoy life, Tokyo.**"

"Weak," Kyoto said.

"It wasn't written to or for you, so shut up!" Tokyo hit him, going to mail her letter.

"私は彼らが素晴らしいだと思う世界を教えてあげよう！" Kyoto laughed at her.

"それらにあなたのいまいましい自己を教えてあげよう！" She threw her shoe at him.

"逃した！逃した！" He laughed at her.

"Kyoto!" Tokyo growled. She quickly ran to the mailbox, shoved the letter into the box, and ran back inside the house to try and kill her brother. "ここで乗り越える！"

* * *

Second chapter. Awesome. So far, so good, eh? Again, thanks to angelyuki789 for being the first review and letter sender person. I hope more people send in some letters!

Translations:

私は彼らが素晴らしいだと思う世界を教えてあげよう！= Tell the world I think they're awesome!

それらにあなたのいまいましい自己を教えてあげよう！= Tell them your damn self!

逃した！逃した！= Missed! Missed!

ここで乗り越える！= Get over here!

If anyone can guess what that last one was a reference to, you get a virtual cookie. Thank you~!


	3. Wales 2

I own only Tokyo. The personification of Wales (well, this personification at least,) belongs to angelyuki789. I also own my idea of the personifications of other Japanese cities/towns/villages I research on Wikipedia. Have fun~!

* * *

"Oi, you got mail," Kyoto poked Tokyo's belly.

"Go away," She mumbled, turning over. "Later."

"It's from your friend," He urged.

"Grr," Tokyo yawned. "Tired."

"Did you meet a guy?" He asked her with a grin. She blushed and nodded.

"He said he was America-san's capital," She whispered. "We went out dancing for a while, and, I guess I have a crush on him."

"Good for you!" Kyoto laughed. "You got a guy! You can go out more often now! Woohoo!"

"Baka!" Tokyo spat at him, snatching the letter from him.

"What does it say?" Japan asked her.

"_Dear Tokyo,_

_I'm glad things are getting better, but tell your father he shouldn't feel guilty. Sometimes nature gets the best of us, and there is nothing we can do to stop it._

_I myself have experienced some misfortune with floods._

_Around 150 people had to be rescued from their homes and caravan sites after severe flooding engulfed their communities._

_A month's rainfall fell in 24 hours and it was quite scary. The cleen-up has begun in villages around Aberystwyth, and I feel terrible about what my people are going through._

_Twice as much rain fell in the area than normally falls during the entire month of June. I was shocked, to say the least, as not even the elderly generation remembered a time when it had been this bad._

_The worst affected areas were Talybont, Dol-y-bont, Llandre, and Penrhyncoch. They are all in Ceredigion._

_Sorry, I should probably end on a lighter note. I shall send my thanks to her, don't you worry. Try not to do anything too bad with that blackmail evidence, or I could get in big trouble with him! *laughs*_

_I shall try to enjoy life, even if I have a terrible cold due to recent events._

_Best wishes, Wales._"

Tokyo's face seemed to fall at the news. She gulped.

"Oh, Kami-sama," She mumbled.

"It's not your fault," Japan told her softly.

"I'm not you, Papa," She deadpanned. "I know it's not my fault. That fact doesn't stop me from feeling terrible about my friend."

"That is true," Kyoto nodded, munching on a rice cake.

Tokyo snatched a piece a paper and a pen.

"**Dear Wales,**

**I'm sorry to hear about your troubles, and I pray you get better soon. These years seem to hold nothing but disasters. Not to mention there are those who are paranoid about the world ending this year. I find that to be so silly. What do you believe, Wales-san?**

**Find a better future and happier days soon,**

**Tokyo.**"

"Can I have my pen back?" Miyagi asked her, holding out his hand expectantly. Tokyo laughed nervously before making a break for the mailbox.

"Just one second!" She called behind her back. She shoved the letter into the box, before throwing the pen back to her brother. "Happy now!?"

"Hai," Miyagi said, going back to writing his poetry.

"Baka," Tokyo mumble angrily. "I'm going out, okay?"

"Have fun with your American capital, sister!" Kyoto laughed.

"I'm kicking your ass when I get home!" Tokyo warned, heading out.

* * *

Ameripan with their kids. Technically counts! And it's about damn time I freakin' updated something! Woot! PM a letter and send your thoughts in reviews! Arigato!


	4. Ottawa & Toronto

I own the personification of Tokyo in my head-cannon. This version of Ottawa and Toronto belong to Timberstar. Thank you and goodnight.

* * *

Tokyo yawned, slinking out of Washington D.C.'s hotel room bed. She giggled quietly to herself as she slipped out of the room.

"And you were where last night?" Kyoto laughed as she walked in through the door.

"Hey, shut up!" She frowned. "That's none of your business!"

"Letter came for you," Japan tossed the folded up piece of paper to his daughter.

"Arigato, Papa," Tokyo smiled, opening the letter.

**Dear Tokyo,**

**HI! I'm Lillian Williams also known as Ottawa! Canada's capital city!**

**I love, love, love writing letters to others! It's one of my favorite things to do besides making plans and trying to find the sugar stash. Which I found just a short while ago!**

**You and your siblings sound soo cool! My big brother is soo mean! He is always trying to keep me from finding the sugar! And he always rejects my plans! He is just jeal- ouch! Ack- ...**

**- Ahem, sorry about that. This is Remus Williams. I'm Toronto, Canada's largest city. I apologise for my sister's... hyperness. This always happens when she eats sugar. She gets hyper, makes plans that are as bad as America's, and she defies gravity. I had to bring out TG (Tranquilizer Gun) to knock her out.**

**- Anyway, how are you? Things are a bit boring over here. The only interesting things that happen are when Lillian gets into the sugar and when our uncle America comes for a visit.**

**- I'll end this letter now. I have a feeling Ottawa will wake up soon. She is getting more resistant to the seditives...**

**From,**

**Ottawa and Toronto**

**PS(Ottawa): *sleep talk* Hmm... Pandas and Polar bears... very cute... *light snore* Big brother... slash addi-**

**Toronto: *panicked puts a hand over Ottawa's mouth* Hehe, sleep talkers. You never know what they will say! *drags Ottawa off to her room***

Tokyo made a face at the name of Cananda. She looked at her father.

"Papa, who's Canada?" She innocently asked him.

"Beats me," He shrugged. "I will ask America-san when I see him. Was he mentioned in the letter?"

"Hai," Tokyo nodded, looking for a pen and paper. Whn she found some, she sat down and began to write.

Dear Ottawa and Toronto,

It is nice to speak with you both. But, who is Canada? I am not being rude or mean, I am just ignorant of the world around me. I only know about my uncles China, Korea, Hong Kong, Macau, and Thailand and my aunts Vietnam and Taiwan. And of course all of my sibilings and cousins.

Sugar makes you act up, Ottawa-san? I do not usually eat anything sugary. It is bad for my health. My Nii-chan would hit me if I did.

Oh, what do you do for fun at your home? Are there any games you enjoy playing with your family?

My Nii-chan Kyoto says hello.

From, Tokyo and Kyoto

Also, what is sleep talking? Is it something North Americans have? What is it?

Tokyo grunted when Kyoto smirked, writing his name on the paper.

"You are such a baka," Tokyo sighed, snatching the paper from her brother. "I'm mailing this."

"Hey, write them that Kyoto loves them both!" He laughed.

"Kyoto no baka!" Tokyo called back.

"You love me and you know it!" He said, running up to her and giving her a tight hug just as the letter slipped into the box. "Damn you, Nii-chan! Put me down! Quit it!"

"Wah! I love you too!" Kyoto laughed, dragging his sister back inside the house.

* * *

Ottawa and Toronto (these versions) belong to Timberstar. PM a letter, send a review, if you want.


	5. Wisconsin

I own this personification of Tokyo. Wisconsin personification belongs to darkbeyonddeath666. Thank you~!

* * *

Tokyo had just finished beating Kyoto. Again. Her family all aplauded and three of her cousins gave her scores. Ninety-three. Not one hundred, but close enough.

"Arigato," She bowed, laughing loudly.

"Letter for you, aru," China said, handing her a green envelope.

"Oh, arigato!" Tokyo smiled. She sat down and opened it. "It's from my old friend!"

"Who?"

"One of America-san's daughters!" She said happily. "Dear Tokyo

Hey it's me Wisconsin one of Americas daughters. I'm the short one with black hair and grey eyes and dresses like a punk. We used to watch anime together then we got to busy. If you don't remember me that's ok most people don't.

So how have you been? I hope you are well. Has anything intresting been going on?

Sincerely  
Samantha Lyn Jones  
(Wisconsin)  
P.S  
I sent some of my home made fudge and green tea ice cream I hope you like it and that there's enough to share. If you want some more just ask I would be more than happy to make some."

"Oh, I know her," China frowned. Tokyo rushed for a piece of paper and a pen. The second she had some, she sat and wrote.

"Dear Wisconsin-chan,

Hai, I remember you! Our lives truly are busy, are they not? I remember all the anime we had watched. So many good memories. Ah, but, those days are behind us. Perhaps we could watch anime together again?

As for what is happening in my life, Kyoto and I are fighting. He is acting more and more like a child every day. And... I have someone special in my life. His name is Washington D.C, your father's capitol. We met at a dance club, and have been seeing each other every night. Thank you for getting back in touch with me!

Best and greatest wishes,

Tokyo/ Hiromi"

"Very well written," China praised. Tokyo pouted and ran to mail the letter.

"She is one of the few friends outside of my home I have," Tokyo said to Seoul as he walked with her.

"You need to see the world!" Her cousin said, grinning. "I'll take you around the world, if you want."

"That would be nice, Seoul," Tokyo said, slipping the letter into the mailbox. "A trip around the entire world?"

"Yeah!" Seoul smirked, hugging her. "C'mon, let's go back inside! Kyoto needs another beating, I think!"

"Hai!" Tokyo said, unaware of Seoul's longing stare. He followed her back inside, just happy to be with his beloved cousin in anyway.

* * *

Okay, I'm alive still! Please, send letter in PM, and review your thoughts~! Thank you and goodnight~!


	6. Washington DC

I own this personification of Tokyo. The personification of Washington D.C. belongs to chillykitty101. Thank you very much~.

* * *

"Damnit, cousin!" Tokyo yelled loudly. Beijing giggled and ran with the letter. "Give me that!"

"You want it?" Beijing teased. "You gotta kiss Seoul for it!"

"To Hell with that, you fool!" She snarled. She tackled her cousin to the ground, struggling to grab the letter.

"What are you two doing, aru?" China sighed. He broke them up, and took the letter from his daughter. He gave it to Tokyo who smiled brightly. "Honestly, Beijing. What am I going to do with you?"

"Throw her in a room with Seoul," Tokyo snickered.

"I'd rather be in a room with Moscow!" Beijing said.

"And you just admitted your crush on the Russian," Tokyo smirked. Beijing flushed red, before cursing at her cousin loudly.

"Beijing!" China said in shock. He dragged her out of the room, mumbling to himself about her language.

"Who's it from?" Seoul leaned over his cousin's shoulder.

"W-Washington D.C.," She said, a light blush covering her face.

"What's it say?" Kyoto asked.

"**Tokyo!,**

**Heya! How's it goin' in.. uh, Japanland! Pffft, Japanland... Um, anywaaaay, hope your siblings aren't botherin' you too much.**

**And... uh... y-you wanna get lunch sometime? J-just cause... no special reason... U-uhm... That's all I got to say...**

**See ya,**

**Washington D. C.**"

"H-He wants to have l-lunch with me," Tokyo's cheeks turned almost as red as Spain's tomatoes.

"Snap out of it!" Seoul shook her.

"Seoul, you're her cousin," Kyoto whispered to him. "She will never date you, she will never love you more than her cousin."

"I know," He hissed. "But that doesn't mean I can't keep her from dating someone else."

"I need paper and a pencil!" Tokyo rushed away. She nearly tripped on herself.

"Damn girl," Beijing said. She handed Tokyo three sheets of paper and a pen. "Now stop running around."

Tokyo thanked her. She dropped to the floor, eagerly scribbling away.

"_Dear Washinton D.C,_

_It is going well, I suppose. I've been getting a lot of paperwork recently. And... Japanland? Are you... Nervous? And no, my siblings haven't been bothering me lately. My cousins, however, are a different story. Seoul has been trying to sneak into my room at night, and Beijing keeps stealing my things._

_And... I would love to have lunch with you sometime. Um, there is a very nice cafe down the street from my house, if you'd like to go there. Or, we could go and have lunch at your house, if that's what you prefer... I mean! I'd enjoy having lunch with you Washington D.C.!_

_With love, I mean joy!_

_Tokyo/Hiromi_"

"Smooth, sis," Kyoto laughed.

"Shut up, Kyoto," She hissed. She hurried to mail the letter, shaking like a leaf and smiling like an idiot. "Washinton D.C-san, kawaii."

She dropped the letter into the mailbox, and hurried back inside, mumbling to herself about Washington D.C.

* * *

Hi... I'm still living. And this is were our capitol contacts Tokyo~. Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia.


End file.
